


Winter

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: The boys force Hermione to take a break from research.  In this case, she doesn’t mind.





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

  
Author's notes: A bunny followed me home from New Orleans, but doesn’t have anything to do with New Orleans. Also posted as part of [Porn for All!](http://community.livejournal.com/erotic_elves/207449.html) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/erotic_elves/profile)[**erotic_elves**](http://community.livejournal.com/erotic_elves/).  


* * *

** Winter **

The boys kept staring at me. I'd already been to the loo once to check for anything odd stuck to my face and found nothing. Their fixation with me was disturbing and making me unable to concentrate on my book. Researching the last Horcrux was taking longer than expected and if _I_ was tired of researching, I could only imagine how tired the boys were.

 

My thoughts were disturbed when Ron stood and brushed himself off. Without a word, he offered a hand to Harry, pulling him up as well. After Harry straightened his clothing, they turned to me in unison.

 

"Come with us," Harry ordered. I slid a marker into my book and raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Either come with us or we'll take you with us."

 

I tilted my head to the side. The idea they'd force me anywhere was interesting. Last time they tried, I hexed them both with dragon pox.

 

"We need a break," Ron said, finding one of my hands as he did so. Tugging me upward, he dumped my books, quills and ink onto the floor, the only saving grace being that the ink was in an unbreakable, unspillable jar.

 

I opened my mouth to demand why they thought I needed a break but a subtle hand gesture from Harry stole my voice. Narrowing my eyes at him, I held a hand to my throat as if that would return my voice. He grinned, though nervous based on my reaction.

 

Ron tugged again, leading me down the hall and into the master bedroom. We'd kept things on the Horcrux hunt platonic, even between Ron and I, for two months despite the close quarters. After a run-in with Death Eaters that injured us all, we ended up reassuring ourselves that we were alive in the most primal way possible. It seemed only natural that when we moved into Grimmauld Place at the start of the school year, we'd continue the relationship.

 

Despite that, it still startled me into a silent squeal when Ron tossed me onto the bed. Before I could scramble upward or even recover, Harry cast a spell stripping me nude and Ron cast one that tied me to the bed. Harry released the silencing hex.

 

"What are you doing?" I demanded, tugging on the ties. I felt horribly exposed given that they were both still dressed.

 

"Do we have to gag you?" Harry threatened softly. I shook my head. "Good. We have better uses for that mouth."

 

I swallowed hard as Ron slid another pillow under my head, propping me up so I could see both of them.

 

They turned to each other and kissed. Actually, _kissed_ would be a too-tame term. Devoured each other is more like it. They knew I loved watching them together, their mouths hot against each other, two _men_ together. I squirmed silently as I watched.

 

With little teasing or preliminaries, they stripped each other. Once nude, they shared a last kiss before returning their attention to me. I actually blushed.

 

"Isn't that cute, Ron? She blushed." I glared at Harry for the teasing but he only smiled unrepentantly.

 

Ron climbed onto the bed between my tied legs, predatory. I was so nervous that I didn't notice Harry next to my head until he bent to whisper, "Doesn't he look good there?"

 

Before I could formulate a response, Ron lowered his head to taste me. I moaned deeply when his tongue slid over my clit, moving all around it, using the tip of his tongue to toy with it. I arched upward as much as I could, panting lightly.

 

"We've talked about this, you know," Harry whispered, settling next to me head. I moaned. "We talked about what we could do to drive you wild, to make you hot and needy." He paused to move closer, breath hot on my ear. "You know what we decided would make you most aroused?" I shook my head sharply, eyes riveted on Ron's head moving between my thighs. "Ron's going to fuck you, then I'm going to clean you up before I take my turn...then Ron will eat you out again."

 

Heat flashed through me like a chemical reaction. Without warning, the image Harry put in my head drove me over the edge into my first climax.

 

Ron lifted his head, revealing his damp chin and lips. I whimpered. He slide upward far enough to kiss Harry over my face. Breaking their kiss, leaving Harry to lick his lips clean of my flavor, Ron braced my legs gently and entered me.

 

I arched upward to meet his throat as much as I could within my restraints.

 

"Look at his face, Hermione," that devil I call Harry whispered. "He's buried in heaven."

 

_Oh God!_ Heat flooded me again as I met Ron's eyes. I know the two planned this, talked about the fastest way to get me to lose control. And damned if the thought of them discussing such things wasn't as exciting as what Ron was doing.

 

"He's waiting until you come again, Hermione," Harry said, now so close to my ear that I could feel the damp heat of his breath on my neck. "He wants to feel you clench that wet heat around his cock, tighten like a clamp around his cock."

 

_Fuck._

 

I couldn't hold back. Despite having just come, I came again, nipples hardening painfully as a soft scream of completion escaped my throat.

 

"Just like that," Harry murmured, his breath hitching slightly.

 

I felt like one nerve ending strung between my two boys. Opening my eyes, I looked over at Harry. He had perched himself on the edge of the bed and was slowly wanking while he watched. I moaned again, feeling more and more mindless.

 

"You ready?" Ron grunted. I met his eyes, feeling scalded by the heat in his gaze. Quickly nodding, I braced myself as well as I could. He changed from gentle strokes to pounding into me. I loved it.

 

I flashed over into orgasm when Harry whispered, "I can't wait to have my mouth on you." At the first wave of this climax, I drove Ron over the edge as well. He thrust into me, grunted, and came.

 

We both had barely recovered before Harry was there between my legs. He eased Ron out of me and took Ron's cock deep into his mouth. He sucked Ron twice before releasing him. Without time to recover from that image, I nearly came the moment Harry slid his tongue into me.

 

I was utterly mindless at that point, totally at the mercy of both my boys and my hormones.

 

The bed next to my head sank as Ron settled there. "Eager, isn't he?" he observed, watching Harry. "His tongue is wonderful."

 

Since I was experiencing that _wonderful tongue_ licking all traces of Ron's climax out of my pussy at that point, I could only moan in agreement. I can't describe exactly what Harry's tongue can do, but I can't imagine anyone more skilled. The fact his tongue is _long_ could contribute to his skill.

 

"Look at him, Hermione," Ron hissed.

 

I met Harry's eyes just as he slid his tongue deeply inside me, flicking against my inner walls.

 

As yet another climax washed over me, my only two thoughts were that I was very happy to be multi-orgasmic and that my boys were trying to kill me. The slight breeze of Ron's breath over my sweaty skin pebbled my nipples into tight, aching bundles of nerves. I could just make out Ron's grin as he met Harry's eyes.

 

Distracted as I was, Harry's thrust inside me startled me. Harry began thrusting hard enough that were I not tied, I would have abrasions from the wool blanket.

 

Ron blocked my view of Harry by dipping his head to suck on my neck and collarbones, lightly flicking my nipples almost lazily with a fingertip. I wanted to demand more and demand they stop all at the same time.

 

"Do you know how much you drive us mad?" Ron murmured, punctuated by Harry's grunts. "Not just with work but the way you bite your bottom lip when you're thinking...."

 

"...the way you moan when...I do this," Harry panted between thrusts before twisting a certain way and hitting a spot inside me -- _not_ my G-spot, thank you very much -- that had my eyes rolling back in my head and a guttural moan escaping my lips.

 

Picking his thread back up, Ron continued, "And when you play with yourself. We know you like watching us, but we like watching the prim and proper Hermione Granger stroke her wet pussy with her fingers before demanding to be fucked."

 

That image -- and the memory of the first time I did that -- combined to send me into a mind-numbing orgasm. I arched upward, straining against my bonds, and trembled violently. I clenched so tightly around Harry's cock that he was unable to move. I vaguely heard him grunt and distantly felt him come, but was too lost in my own climax to really pay attention. I wanted to tell them to stop, to let me regain control, but I couldn't seem to find my voice.

 

When I had relaxed enough to allow Harry to slide out of me, I heard Ron perform the same oral cleaning on Harry that Harry had done to him. A moment later I felt Ron's mouth on me. I was too overwhelmed and numb to climax again, but his mouth felt very nice.

 

Once Ron was done and the only wetness between my thighs was their saliva, Harry released my bonds. Feeling quite boneless, I curled up onto my side. The bed dipped both in front and behind me a moment later.

 

From behind me, I heard Harry whisper, "Is she asleep?"

 

Ron was silent for a long while, but then replied, "Not quite, but she's completely shagged out." I could hear the grin in his voice when he concluded, "We did good, mate."

 

Harry pressed a kiss to my shoulder, lit a fire in the fireplace to ward off the December chill, and spooned behind me. Ron kissed my head, then rolled flat on his back as usual.

 

My last thought, a soft smile on my face, was _yes, boys, you did very good_.


End file.
